Kanto chaos
by Youth1287
Summary: Ash heads to Kanto where the adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

**Wish Upon a Star**

Misty Waterflower was at home in Cerulean City looking out her window thinking about her friends and how much she misses them. Especially one friend called Ash Ketchum, the boy who stole her heart and will never know that he holds it in his hands.

He is off trying to become a Pokemon Master while she stays at Cerulean City looking after the gym with her sisters.

"Oh Ash if only I was still travelling with you, meeting new people, catching new Pokemon and have a whole new adventure." She said with a sigh

"I only hope to see you one last time so I can tell you how I feel and can get it off my chest because I'm missing you greatly."

With that said she moved to her bed and slept dreaming of the boy who she loves more than anything and being by his side once again.

Meanwhile in the Unova region

"Hey Ash are you ok? You've been staring into the distance for a while now." Said Iris

"Yeah Ash you seem distant a lot lately." Said Cilan

"I'm ok guys I'm just thinking about some things, I'll be fine."

"Ok Ash let's set up camp we're not going to make it to the next city at this pace so we'll set up camp and continue tomorrow." Said Cilan

"Ok." Said Ash and Iris

As the group set up camp Ash decided to go collect some fire wood while Iris went to get some water from the nearby lake, once Ash was alone he pulled out the handkerchief that Misty gave him so long ago and rubbed it in his hand and thought about Misty and what she means to him.

"Oh Misty if only you were here with me, you were the reason I was able to do so well you pushed me to my limit and that helped me bring out the best in my Pokemon. Misty what you don't know is that when we parted you took something from me that I gladly gave to you, my heart I love you Misty Waterflower and someday I will tell you that."

As Ash goes to sleep later that night little does he know that the adventure he is on will bring a great challenge and great pain his future will change and his true strength as chossen one will be discovered.

Meanwhile in the Team Rocket HQ the leader Giovanni had a huge smile on his face, all his rocket grunts had no idea why and he was about to reveal this to them he just awaited the arrival of his top researcher and scientist for news.

Door opens

"Ah Professor finally you have joined us what are the results?" Asked Giovanni

"Well it is as you believe sir the power transfer but it will take time for me to set up the neseccary precautions to avoid any problems with the energy transfer but I should have everything ready in 4 days." Replies the Professor

"That is excellent Professor, now what of the young man who foils my plans?"

"He is in another region sir there is no way he could get back in time to stop us."

"Good do you have the location of the cave I seek?"

"Yes Sir it is blocked by a powerful doorway but I have found a way to get us past this barrier and have already begun preparing for the journey."

"Good you may go now Professor, I need to alert my men of what I need them to do."

"As you wish sir, I will return to the lab." The professor leaves the room

"Now you all are needed to keep what you just heard quiet, no matter what happens I can't have my plans interupted by any outside interfernace from anyone you clear on that."

"Yes Sir." They all replied

"Now leave me be."

"Yes Sir."

They all left the room in silence knowing the boss wouldn't like company right now, as the last grunt left Giovanni locked the door and turned to look out the window.

'Soon I will have the power to rule the world and not even the combined strength of the legendry pokemon can stop me. Hahahahahahahahahahaha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wish Upon a Star**

Misty Waterflower was at home in Cerulean City looking out her window thinking about her friends and how much she misses them. Especially one friend called Ash Ketchum, the boy who stole her heart and will never know that he holds it in his hands.

He is off trying to become a Pokemon Master while she stays at Cerulean City looking after the gym with her sisters.

"Oh Ash if only I was still travelling with you, meeting new people, catching new Pokemon and have a whole new adventure." She said with a sigh

"I only hope to see you one last time so I can tell you how I feel and can get it off my chest because I'm missing you greatly."

With that said she moved to her bed and slept dreaming of the boy who she loves more than anything and being by his side once again.

Meanwhile in the Unova region

"Hey Ash are you ok? You've been staring into the distance for a while now." Said Iris

"Yeah Ash you seem distant a lot lately." Said Cilan

"I'm ok guys I'm just thinking about some things, I'll be fine."

"Ok Ash let's set up camp we're not going to make it to the next city at this pace so we'll set up camp and continue tomorrow." Said Cilan

"Ok." Said Ash and Iris

As the group set up camp Ash decided to go collect some fire wood while Iris went to get some water from the nearby lake, once Ash was alone he pulled out the handkerchief that Misty gave him so long ago and rubbed it in his hand and thought about Misty and what she means to him.

"Oh Misty if only you were here with me, you were the reason I was able to do so well you pushed me to my limit and that helped me bring out the best in my Pokemon. Misty what you don't know is that when we parted you took something from me that I gladly gave to you, my heart I love you Misty Waterflower and someday I will tell you that."

As Ash goes to sleep later that night little does he know that the adventure he is on will bring a great challenge and great pain his future will change and his true strength as chossen one will be discovered.

Meanwhile in the Team Rocket HQ the leader Giovanni had a huge smile on his face, all his rocket grunts had no idea why and he was about to reveal this to them he just awaited the arrival of his top researcher and scientist for news.

Door opens

"Ah Professor finally you have joined us what are the results?" Asked Giovanni

"Well it is as you believe sir the power transfer but it will take time for me to set up the neseccary precautions to avoid any problems with the energy transfer but I should have everything ready in 4 days." Replies the Professor

"That is excellent Professor, now what of the young man who foils my plans?"

"He is in another region sir there is no way he could get back in time to stop us."

"Good do you have the location of the cave I seek?"

"Yes Sir it is blocked by a powerful doorway but I have found a way to get us past this barrier and have already begun preparing for the journey."

"Good you may go now Professor, I need to alert my men of what I need them to do."

"As you wish sir, I will return to the lab." The professor leaves the room

"Now you all are needed to keep what you just heard quiet, no matter what happens I can't have my plans interupted by any outside interfernace from anyone you clear on that."

"Yes Sir." They all replied

"Now leave me be."

"Yes Sir."

They all left the room in silence knowing the boss wouldn't like company right now, as the last grunt left Giovanni locked the door and turned to look out the window.

'Soon I will have the power to rule the world and not even the combined strength of the legendry pokemon can stop me. Hahahahahahahahahahaha."


End file.
